


welcome home.

by leonkennedy



Series: requested fics. [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris is a bit of a dom but u are too, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, i swear it’s hot, takes place post-re5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonkennedy/pseuds/leonkennedy
Summary: you decide to give your roommate the best welcome home present you can offer.





	welcome home.

It was common for your roommate to be gone for months; it was just part of his job. You didn't know much about his line of work, the majority of it being classified. You were a civilian with civilian duties, but you knew Chris was a BSAA Operative and his missions often took him to places around the globe. You didn't know what he did exactly while on these missions and a part of you didn't even want to know, but from what you could understand: he played the role of hero. He would save the world over and over again, making sure another occurrence of Raccoon City would never happen. He had made his job clear when you first looked into the listing of his 2 bedroom apartment, making sure you understood what exactly you were getting yourself into. Your safety was a priority and you could be risking it by moving in – Chris had set the record straight before you even decided to move in. In his line of work, he made enemies through every mission and some of those enemies could hold a grudge. It was one of the first things you learned about him when you moved in; he was straight to the point and never sugarcoated the truth. He also made the fact clear to never be surprised if he didn't return home for months. You also knew to never be surprised if he  _never_ came home, his body only to be found in a casket at his own funeral. 

When Claire had called you saying Chris was going to be returning home on furlough, you couldn't have been happier. He had been in West Africa for what seemed like an eternity and the moment he had walked through the door and set his duffle bag down on the hardwood floor, you found yourself pulling him into your arms for a tight hug. He towered over you and yet, he still melted by your touch. For a moment, you felt as if you were the one towering while cradling him in a hug full of relief and happiness. 

You both stood there for what felt like ages before he finally pulled away, ruffling your hair with his hands. His hazel irises gazed down at you, causing your heart to flutter. "That's a nice way to be welcomed home." His burly voice echoed throughout the apartment, bringing a smile to your features. 

"Well, I missed you." You admitted, poking his chest lightly. 

A snort fell from his lips, his fingers picking up the duffle bag he had set by the front door. The old Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S emblem was embroidered on the side and it was becoming tattered at the hem – it had to be about ten years old or even more. You made a mental note to look into a new one for him, even though you already knew he would deny needing a new one. "I'm just glad to be home." 

"I wish I had known you were coming home earlier. I would have thrown a party or at least gotten you something." Your [E/C] optics drop to the floor sheepishly, your cheeks instantly flushing. A pair of calloused digits snake under your chin, lifting your gaze back up to Chris. He's smiling, a rarity for you to see. You wish you could take a picture, just to be able to remember one of these moments where he seems relaxed. 

"[Y/N], knock it off. Just being home is a present enough." He chortled, keeping his fingers resting on the under-part of your chin. When he pulls them away, shoving his hands into the pockets of his cargo pants, his touch lingers. It sends a type of heat through your body you haven't felt before and you're craving more of his touch, whether it be a hug or something more. Then, the idea hits you – it's a slap across the face and leaves your cheeks turning red, earning a confused look across Chris' face. "Are you okay?"

You're not sure if it's the best idea you've ever had or the worst, but by the burst of your sudden confidence, you don't have much of a say in the matter. You amble closer to him, breaking the distance between you before wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling his face down to yours. For a second, you gaze into his hazel eyes as his face lingers close to yours and you swear, you can feel his gaze sending more heat through your body only this time, it ends up sending a throbbing pulse to your core. Your lips finally crashed against his, earning a hum of delight from Chris. You could feel his lips remaining to smile against yours, him finally returning the kiss after what seemed like an eternity. When he did, the kiss became intoxicating and intimate. You would never admit it, but in the past, you had imagined a scenario like this. You kissing Chris, him kissing you back – it was cheesy and something that would air in a LifeTime movie, and yet you still desired it. Now that it was happening, your heart couldn't stop fluttering. 

When his tongue slipped past your lips, the two of you began battling for dominance. His arms had snaked around your waist, pulling you even closer to him. It left an inferno in your stomach, your legs beginning to feel light and numb. Your fluttering heart is beating war drums in your ears and you're left completely bliss. You care about Chris and like to this he does too, leaving you giddy as he pulled away for air. His lips hovered near your right ear, the heat of his breath causing your skin to prickle. 

"Are you sure about this?" 

His words resonate through your ears for a few moments, trying to think with your head rather than your heart. (And what was between your legs.) This was a territory you had never crossed before. You'd had boyfriends in the past and slept with them, but it was never anything serious. This was serious; this was your roommate, someone you considered to be one of your best friends, and your decision could make or break everything you had built. But even thinking about all that, your head nodded before you can do anything else. 

"Let's take this upstairs, yeah?" Your sudden burst of confidence shocked not only you but also Chris. A smirk took place across his feature as he pulled your arms off his neck, taking your hand into his. 

"Let's go." He spoke, a twinge of lust lingering behind the words. He pecked a chaste kiss to your cheek before guiding you upstairs to his bedroom, keeping your fingers intertwined with his. To your surprise, his room is clean and tidy. It's fairly empty and completely opposite to how yours looks with pictures sprawled across the walls, various trinkets from your favorite television shows but you didn't expect anything else, considering his lack of time spent at home.

Walking through the doorframe, he twisted you around so your back faced him. Your lips curved into a slight smirk as he pulled you against his chest, his right arm wrapped around your chest as his lips began pressing gentle kisses to your jawline. He continued moving down the side of your neck slowly, leaving you intoxicated for more. Reaching your sweet spot, Chris began nipping and sucking, earning soft mewls from your lips. He was marking his territory by sucking and you knew you would have hickies to hide tomorrow from your co-workers. Continuing to kiss along your neck, his left hand began moving downwards to the hem of your shirt before reaching under, his fingers delicately trailing up your stomach to your chest. His left hand cupped around your breast, his calloused fingers kneading your nipple torturously slow. Your teeth bit down on your bottom lip in pleasure, your head leaning back against his chest. You had decided to ditch your bra earlier in the day, the day originally supposed to be meant as a lazy Friday and you couldn't have been happier with the decision.

After what seemed like an eternity, Chris finally gave your other nipple the same attention it deserved before turning you around, your gazes meeting. There was a warm look in his eye and it reminded you of the sun – it was bright and for once, full of happiness. It caused a smile to sprawl across your lips before your hands cupped his cheeks, your lips meeting his for a passionate kiss. His head tilted to the side in an attempt to deepen it, his tongue flicking across your bottom lip as an attempt to ask permission to enter. You parted your lips, his tongue exploring the inside of your mouth before your tongue met his. With anyone else, you would have been disgusted, not having been a huge kisser. But with Chris, it felt different. It felt like everything you had dreamt of having with someone as if fireworks should have been popping in the background. He pulled away when he needed to catch his breath, giving you the chance to pull your shirt over your head. His mouth parted when his eyes were met with your perky breasts, your nipples hardening from the cold air breezing across the work. 

"You are fucking gorgeous, [Y/N]," he mumbled before cupping both of them with his hands, giving them both a squeeze before rolling his thumbs over them for a final time. A light crimson color brushed across your cheeks, your gaze diverting to the side of his room. "[Y/N], look at me." He commanded and your eyes immediately returned to him, the dominance in his voice causing a jolt of heat to be sent to your core. Even through with his stern tone, there was a smile plastered across his lips. "I want you to get out of those jeans and lying down for me, alright?" 

You didn't waste a second sliding out of your jeans and underwear, kicking both articles of clothing aside before lying across his bed. It was comfortable and definitely nicer than yours. Granted, he was hardly ever home and hardly got to sleep on it so it was practically brand new. 

Propping yourself up on your elbows, you watched as Chris removed his shirt and pulled your thighs apart, your sex bared for him. His tongue darted across his bottom lip before mumbling a quick, "fuck," to himself. You could feel your slick beginning to grow as he began kissing your inner thighs slowly. It was torture, having him so close to where you wanted him and yet, so far away. You were about to sit up and groan when his tongue licked a bold stripe across your cunt. Gasping at the sensation, you leaned your head back onto the mattress, trying your hardest not to shutter.

His tongue did wonders to your cunt, taking his sweet time while avoiding your clitoris. He prodded his tongue in your entrance, lapping up some of your slick before pulling out, replacing his tongue with his middle finger. You moaned loudly, grounding your cunt against his finger as he curled it against your sweet spot. Your fingers had reached down and intertwined themselves in his head, pulling his face closer to your cunt; the heat from his breath was a sensation you hadn't felt before and whenever you pulled on his hair, his groans would be music to your ears. You could feel your orgasm approaching when he removed his finger, his lips finally enveloping your clit. He sucked for a few moments before you screamed his name, your legs shaking as he guided you through your orgasm, his tongue swirling around your clitoris. 

When you came down from your high, you were breathless and panting, the smug smirk across Chris' face speaking levels. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" He questioned, the lower half of his face covered in your slick. 

Unable to speak, you waved the conversation off for the time being. When your breath finally returned to you, you sat up from the bed and motioned to Chris' cargo pants. "Unbuckle them. Now." You commanded, deciding it was your time to take control. By the sound of his chuckle, you could tell he seemed hesitant but still complied, pulling his cargo pants and boxers off. He lied across the bed in the position you were at, laying his right arm behind his head.

You lifted yourself onto your knees, taking his already hardened member in your small hands. He was bigger than any of your ex-boyfriends and it made a new feeling of warmth form in your core. Your tongue circled around the top, tasting his salty pre-cum at his slit. You moaned at the taste, looking up at him through your eyelashes. He looked at peace, his eyes still open but clouded with lust; it was rare to ever see Chris relaxed and if you weren't in the middle of this, you might have actually smiled at the sight. Instead, you dragged your tongue on the underside of his cock, earning a groan from his lips. You finally took him in your mouth, taking a few times to finally gather his entire length inside before beginning to bob your head up and down his length, your cheeks hollowed. His large left hand gripped your hair and tugged lightly, enough to keep your pace as fast as it was. You could tell he was close and before he could cum, you pulled off him with a loud pop. 

"What the hell was that for, [Y/N]?" He asked, his frustration clear in his voice. You sprawled an innocent look across your features, offering him a sympathetic smile. 

"As nice as it would be for you to cum in my mouth, I could think of another place that could be nice." You teased, biting down on your bottom lip. Before he could say another word, you swung yourself across him before straddling him, lining his cock with your entrance. You slid down on him, giving yourself a moment to adjust to his size. Chris' hands gripped at your hips, his thumbs rubbing themselves over your flesh as you began bouncing, moans of pleasure departing your mouth. 

In an attempt to go deeper, Chris leaned forward and sat up, his hips thrusting at the same pace as your bouncing. You closed your eyes and moaned loudly at the feeling, his cock reaching the deepest parts of you. His thrusts were rough as if this was the last time he would ever do this; you were certain his grip on your hips would leave bruises tomorrow and yet, you didn't mind. At this moment, you were only focused on one thing.

Your senses were in overload as you could feel your second orgasm approaching rapidly, your hands grabbing his shoulders as your fingernails dug deep into his skin. Groaning, he slipped his left hand underneath your arm and began rubbing your clit with his thumb. Your walls began to tighten around him, your release on the verge of happening when you finally cried out his name. Your cunt squeezed around him, his thrusts becoming sloppier as he guided you through your orgasm once more. It didn't take long before Chris followed in suit, his essence lingering inside you. Once you knew he was finished, you pulled yourself off and laid down beside him, running your hands down your face. 

"That was fucking amazing, [Y/N]," Chris mumbled tiredly, his head turning to look over at you. 

A tired smile planted itself across your face, your head nodding in agreement. Leaning forward, you pressed a kiss to his lips before whispering into his ear, "Welcome home." 

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested so i hope you like it anon! sorry it took so long to get posted! feel free to send requests to my [tumblr](https://nero-spardas.tumblr.com)!


End file.
